


Blurred Faces - Prosopagnosia!Dream AU

by Xali_Ali (orphan_account)



Series: Xali's Dreamburblade and all variations of such, dump. [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Agender Character, Agender Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), And has sharp nails, Badass Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Disabled Character, Dissociation, Domestic Fluff, Dream is a stress baker, Dream wears black nail polish, Face blindness, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Oh right since dream is agender I'll be using Xi/Xem/xyrs and They/Them/Their, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Paradise Found, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prosopagnosia, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Stress Baking, They/Them Pronouns for Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Touch-Starved, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Wilbur Soot is Whipped, Xi/Xem Pronouns for Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), he's a flirt, he's hopelessly romantic and lovesick, honestly, it's a coping mechanism, simping, technoblade is a simp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Xali_Ali
Summary: I was going to make it a one-shot, but couldn't because I had some ideas and can't really fit it into a short chapter.Plus The idea was just so interesting.The owner of the idea is: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansaaieitj/pseuds/kansaaieitjFeel free to have a try at the idea yourself!
Relationships: Antfrost & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Because Dream and Karl's friendship is underrated, Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot/Dave | Technoblade
Series: Xali's Dreamburblade and all variations of such, dump. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020331
Comments: 28
Kudos: 331





	Blurred Faces - Prosopagnosia!Dream AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kansaaieitj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansaaieitj/gifts).



> \----------------------------------------------
> 
> I don't have Prosopagnosia myself, so if you have it and have anyways for me to improve writing about it feel free-
> 
> Also some warnings: There will be explicit mentions of death, dissociation, self-harm, insecurity and PTSD flashbacks.
> 
> Dissociation can last from minutes up to life-times, and is caused by Trauma from childhood, Prosopagnosia is face blindness, where you can see others faces, but friends or not you can't remember what they look like, or put a name to their face.
> 
> From what I read, most give accessories or a way to define their friends, This is a Real Life AU, though I will barely use their real names, and I won't use Tubbo's real name because he does not like that.

_Clay feels his head smash against the side of the car, his stomach tumbled in time with the car, he can barely keep his eyes open but..._

_He sees his Mom get dragged out of the car by her hair, his Dad getting out after them, he looks to his side at a dead weight on him... his sister's are dead,_

_Clay isn't sure what to feel, looking at the messed up bodies of his siblings, the sound of screaming and gunshots outside his window, he feels empty..._

**At the age of 12 Clay lost everyone he trusted and loved.**

\-----------------------------------------------

Dream woke up, not with a shout, at least, anymore. They curled up into a ball, long hair mussed up around his face, blocking parts of their sights.

Stretching- not unlike Patches- they gets up rubbing tiredly at their eyes.

 _Not a good day today..._ They think, looking at the mirror, for no reason. _Not like I even know what I look like._

Dream bends down and splashes their face with water, going to their closet they put on a large grey hoodie, it went to the top of their thighs, they couldn't find any longer though, the cons of being 6"2 I guess. 

Dream then pulls on some soft leggings, a comfortable grounding tightness, walking out into the kitchen they click their tongue, Patches leaps up on the counter. The only way they knows it's Patches is because the special collar they had bought her. 

Grabbing some fruit since they was supposed to be eating healthy, their diet still going on years after... 

_\-----------------------------------------------_

__Clay awoke, like being pulled out of water, he opened his eyes looking around he was in a hospital._ _

_A Doctor came up to him, "Hello Clay." The doctor spoke softly, he blinked, looking down at himself, he was a lot thinner than he remembered, "W-" his voice could barely be made out from the coughing fit._

_The Doctor handed him a liquid, he drank it quietly, nursing the cup._

_Ever since his family died he had always been quiet. Clay knew the Doctors voice was familiar, but he couldn't remember their name, or really anything but their voice._

_"Your school noticed that you had been off these past couple months,"_ Months? _Dream thinks, confused._

_At his confused face the doctor frowned, "Clay... it seems that the crash and death of your family affected you... more so than we original diagnosed." Clay flinched, before the doctor smoothed their hand- Clay couldn't tell if they were a male or female- over the 14 year old's hair, like a parent._

_"You have something called Prosopagnosia, and it appears Dissociation too." Clay knew he heard of Prosopagnosia from somewhere, he wasn't sure but... he knew about Dissociation._

_"What is Prosopagnosia?" Clay asked, swirling the liquid around in the cup, to distract the feeling of not being able to identify the Doctor, which was making him nervous_

_"Can you recognize me Clay?" Clay looked back up at the doctor, he knew them, he knew he did but... their face wasn't registering with him, he shook his head._

_"Prosopagnosia, is otherwise known as Face Blindness, it means you won't be able to recognize friends or anyone by their face." The doctor sounded pitying._

_Clay inwardly snorted,_ Not like I have friends. _he thought bitterly._

_Somehow the news didn't bother him, he felt his focus beginning to drift..._

_He felt himself being shook, "Clay, I need you to focus on something in the room, you've dissociated for 2 weeks and in that time you forgot to take care of yourself, I'm afraid you'll have to be monitored closely if this continues, but we can get you Psychotherapy for this, so please don't worry._

\----------------------------------------------- 

Dream snorted, nursing a cup of Lavender and Honey Tea, feeling the warm steam caressing their face, they took a sip of the slightly sweet, earthy and floral tea, it's warmth running through their body, giving them goosebumps. 

Grabbing their weighted blanket they curled up tightly, patches a warm weight on their lap, and the slight burn of the hot cup keeping them grounded. 

They felt, more than heard their phone buzz, they saw the notifications of the Discord chat in use- luckily not a Voice Chat as it would ruin the peaceful atmosphere Dream had created. 

** #DRE SMP **

**@Gogyy:** So we just need to get dream on with the plan? right? 

**@dirty crime boi:** He just needs to get on 

**@Zombie Child:** @Dre yo big D get on 

**@Dre:** What do you want child 

**@Blood god:** We were planning to meet up nerd keep up

 **@Dre** _All_ of us??

 **@I put the bi in bitch:** No, just bad, george, sapnap, the children, wilbur, techno, me, antfrost and you??

Dream tilted their head consideringly, _Nobody knows I dissociate or have face blindness..._ Dream grimaces, _But I don't want to let them down or lose any of my friends._

Dream shrugged, flexing their back muscles as they feel tender.

 **@Dre:** why not sound interesting

 **@Tubboat** YES DREAM

Dream laughs- a real laugh- and sips up the last of the tea. Pouting at the lack of tea they turns their attention to the phone again.

Blinking they noticed the chat got real active in the few seconds they had turned their attention away, _Was it seconds though..._ Dream looked at the time they had sent the message, _Only 5 minutes..._ Dream shook their head.

 **@Dre:** Sorry ran out of tea and I had to grab more, where are we meeting?

 **@snapmap:** we're meeting in california since vidcon is gonna be there

 **@Zombie Child:** you'd think dream is the British one

 **@Gogyy:** shush, so you're down for showing your face dream?

 **@Dre:** well I wouldn't say yes if i wasn't

\-----------------------------------------------

After they had finished chatting with those in the chat they shut their phone, clicking their tongue at Patches who had moved about 10 minutes ago, "Hey," they cooed, Patches rubbing herself against the lithe fingers, running them through her fur,

"What do I tell them first? that they keep on misgendering me, I'm a huge mess of trauma or I won't be able to recognize them at all?" They ask rhetorically, Patches just purred, "Yes, that sounds reasonable." they nodded.

Their lips twitched, before laughing softly.

_I wasn't kidding... I really need to tell them._

Dream got up, mulling the idea in their mind... _I'll just come out with my pronouns on twitter._

Their eyes glinted mischievously.

 **Dream**  
_@Dream_  
-  
Xi/Xem and They/Them  
-

Dream shuts off their phone, closing their eyes, they inhale deeply. 

_1 down, 2 to go._

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, i will be continuing tethered souls despite this. 
> 
> This idea is from the owner of the Dreamburblade server
> 
> https://discord.gg/fG7zBY2g is to join,
> 
> Sorry if I messed up pronouns, I'm still new to typing with them.
> 
> (Was fixing some pronoun mistakes)
> 
> Your welcome Kan.
> 
> uhhh
> 
> Fill up the Dreamburblade tag please, it's underrated


End file.
